Seating functionality, such as office and residential seating, is enhanced by chair motion including the chair seat lifting as the chair back reclines. Various controller designs for chair motion, including weight-activated motion and synchrotilt motion, for example, have been proposed. Various examples of controller designs are described in U.S. Publication 2013/0313883 by Machael et al., published Nov. 28, 2013, and entitled “Chair with Pivot Function and Method of Making”; U.S. Pat. No. 8,613,482 by Yong-Xing Ni, published Dec. 24, 2013 and entitled “Chair Chassis”; and European Publication EP 2 409 602 A by Yong-Xing Ni, published Jan. 25, 2012 and entitled “Rolling Axis Adjusted Tilt Chair Mechanism.”